coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2000 (2nd June 1980)
Plot Gail tells Brian she thinks that she's pregnant. He doesn't see how she can be as she's on the pill. Mike offers Ivy the supervisor's job on the condition that she mans the machines during sickness and holidays. He offers her an extra £10 a week to be a "working manager". Ivy takes it. Bert is delighted. Gail goes to the doctor's for tests. Arnold gives Emily his stockbroker's name and invites her to the theatre. She turns him down and makes it clear she doesn't want to go out with him in the future. Gail tells Brian she is definitely pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Bert Tilsley - Peter Dudley *Tracy Langton - Christabel Finch (Credited as "Christobel Finch") *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Arnold Swain - George Waring *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Renee Roberts - Madge Hindle Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and back bedroom *Baldwin's Casuals - Sewing room and office *Road outside doctor's surgery Notes *In a continuity error, Vera Duckworth states that she is meeting her husband Jack's sister. When Jack eventually reappeared on the street, a sister was never mentioned again, although his brother Clifford Duckworth was eventually introduced. *No specific reference to this being the 2000th episode was made in the episode; however, an oblique reference, almost a tease to viewers, was made in dialogue between Annie Walker, Betty Turpin, Hilda Ogden and Mavis Riley which hinted that the residents of Coronation Street had a very special celebration to mark (see "Notable dialogue" below). Later in the episode, the regulars ask Albert Tatlock to settle an argument as to when the Street was built and he tells them it was 1902 and that it was named for the coronation of Edward VII. *Ivy Tilsley and Ida Clough recall that Timothy West played Edward VII, referring to the 1975 TV mini-series Edward the Seventh. Timothy West himself would go on to appear in Coronation Street as Eric Babbage in February 2013. *This was widely advertised as the programme's 2000th episode and a TV Times special entitled Coronation Street 2000 was released to celebrate the occasion. Priced 60p, it featured on the cover Ena Sharples, Elsie Tanner, Ken Barlow and Albert Tatlock watching Tracy Langton struggling to blow the candles out on the 2000th commemorative cake at a specially convened cast party on the Grape Street set. This was supposedly one of the last times that Violet Carson donned her costume in the character of Ena Sharples. *''TV Times'' synopsis: There's some big news for Gail and Brian Tilsley. Emily Bishop remains suspicious of Arnold Swain's motives. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,000,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "We do have something to celebrate, don't we?" Hilda Ogden: "Do we?" Betty Turpin: "Is it us in particular or everybody?" Annie Walker: "Everybody, but this Street in particular." (Betty, Hilda and Mavis Riley think but cannot come up with the answer) Betty Turpin: "No?" Annie Walker: Coronation Day. Twenty-seven years since Her Majesty ascended the throne." Category:1980 episodes